Made From Love
by BluSong
Summary: Two years after Sozin's Comet, Aang and Katara take their relationship to the next level. But after sharing a heated moment one night together, the couple has conceived a baby. Mainly KatAang, some Sukka and Maiko. WARNING: Spoilers from "The Promise" comics. Suggestions and critiques welcome. No Flames please.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my first M-rated fan-fiction in a while, so, please no harsh critiquing or "flames" allowed. Kind critiquing and suggestions are always welcome and put into consideration. In this story, Aang is 14 and Katara is 16, and have been dating for two years. Yes, this is a pregnancy story, I know there are a few out there, but the thought of Aang and Katara have a child together is such a good topic to do in my opinion. I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible, including Aang and Katara's pet name for each other "Sweetie" (If you have read ATLA: The Promise). Also, if you haven't read "The Promise", this story has a few spoilers. - Blu

Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

* * *

Chapter One

Aang looked out of the balcony of the house on Air Temple Island, looking at the shining, golden Republic City across the water. He sighed contently as he reminisced at the events in past couple years. Defeating Fire Lord Ozai, building this city with Zuko, and for him, the highlight of it all, was that he got the girl in the end. The world was still having trouble, in fact, last year he had nearly killed Zuko after his betrayal. He shook that thought out of his head and turned as a familiar voice called him.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Katara asked, who was back in her blue water tribe garb, hugging her boyfriend from behind.

He smiled, loving her warm embrace and turned to face her, returning her hug. "I'm ok, just thinking." He pulled away from the hug and looked down at her, smiling warmly and lovingly.

"About?" Aang shrugged and looked at Republic City again, leaning against the balcony.

"Just about what all happened in the past couple years… it's kind of surreal…" Aang began and got lost in thought as he looked at the golden glow of the city. Katara giggled and gently grabbed Aang by the chin, guiding him to her mouth. She lingered for a second before closing the gap between them. At this, Aang yet again turned toward the waterbender, gently grasping her waist and tilting his head, deepening the kiss. He groaned lightly as their tongues met, fighting for dominance, pressing Katara's body tightly against his own, eliciting a small moan from the young woman.

"Hey guys, Toph, Suki and I are about t… Oh my Spirits! Aang, Katara, stop!" The couple pulled away quickly blushing, as Aang wiped a strand of saliva from his lip and chin while Katara gave her brother a nasty look.

"Sokka, give it a rest already, it's been two _years_." She exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"I don't care if it's been two decades; it still gives me the oogies!" Sokka cracked, sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, as I was saying, Toph, Suki and I are going to bed and you should too Aang. We have a big Council meeting with Zuko tomorrow."

Aang and Katara nodded and went into their temporary home and bid goodnight to everyone and the pair was starting to make their way to their own rooms, until Aang stopped. He wanted more than just their kiss earlier and turned to face Katara.

"Katara…?" He called nervously

"Yes sweetie?"

"So, you… um... wanna go swimming with me tonight?" He asked, blushing deeply and Katara also blushed at this sudden question.

"Sure." She smiled and nodded as they headed back outside and went to the large pond outback. She had also wanted more from earlier, and she was silently hoping that they would have a second chance.

Once they got there, Katara stripped herself of all her clothing except her bindings, which made Aang unintentionally stare. In the past couple years, her breasts had gotten a bit bigger and her hips were slightly more defined than they were back when she was fourteen. As Aang looked back up at Katara's face, he chucked as his girlfriend cocked an eyebrow and turned, her back facing him as she entered the water. Blushing, Aang followed suit, removing his gold and yellow fabric before walking into the water himself.

Aang swam over to Katara, wrapping his tattooed arms around her perfect waist and kissing her neck, receiving a moan of approval. "I love you Katara…" He whispered in her ear, giving it a gentle nibble, which made the water tribe girl gasp a bit.

"I love you too Aang…" Katara returned as she turned around, immediately getting lost in her boyfriend's smoky gray eyes. Aang's also had gotten lost in her serene blue eyes as he closed the gap between them and their lips met with a fiery passion.

Katara blushed as she felt Aang's tongue at her upper lip, asking for entrance, which she happily obliged as she tilted her head, opening in mouth in unison with Aang. Their tongue met, mixing each other's saliva as they danced within each other's mouths, making the couple moan lightly together. They stood there in the pond, kissing and rubbing their hands over each other's bodies. Aang had placed his hands on Katara's rear, squeezing it gently, which made Katara press her body against Aang's more fervently. Katara's eyes shot open as she felt a hard object against her thigh as she pressed her body against his and experimentally grinded a thigh against it, making Aang groan quietly in pleasure.

Aang pulled away from the kiss at this, both of them panting, needing air and just continued to gaze into each other's eyes. No words were shared between them; just the sound of their breathing and the water around them filled the air. Their pupils were large and filled with love and want. Aang lifted Katara, letting her straddle his waist as he held his hands on her butt for support as he walked out of the pond, taking Katara with him back to the temple.

Once inside, Aang had carried his girlfriend into his bedroom, laying her on the bed gently and gazed into her eyes; her eyes silently telling Aang that she was ready. "Are you sure Katara? I know that look in your eyes."

"Yes, Aang, I'm ready. I love you more than anything and… I... I want to do this with you." Katara explained, cupping her boyfriend's face lovingly. Aang looked back at her, her blue eyes somewhat pleading and a small, subtle smile on her face.

"But what about your tribe's customs?" Aang continued and Katara just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sixteen, aren't I? That's the Water Tribe's legal marrying age… and… I want to be your wife someday, but I understand if you don't want to Aang." She reassured, kissing the avatar's chin. Aang looked down at the love of his life, somewhat stunned. He knew that Katara loved him, but he didn't think that she actually wanted to be his wife.

"If you want to, I want to." Aang whispered as he closed the gap between them, their lips meeting again, much more heated than before. Their tongue fought against each other once more and their hands roamed; one of Aang rested on the small of her back and the other on her rear, squeezing the muscle. Katara had wrapped one of her legs around the airbender's waist as her hands caressed his bare, slightly damp chest.

Aang's hands began to travel back up Katara's body and his fingers started fiddling with her chest bindings, making Katara pull away from the kiss, her face beet-red.

"You ok, sweetie?" Aang sat up a little and moved his bands back to her waist.

"Um, yeah… I'm just… nervous is all… keep going." Katara stuttered, her dark cheek a rosy shade of red. Aang nodded and finished untying her bindings, the white cloth loosening around her chest. He hesitated as he gripped the binding and removed them and began blushing as he gazed at the waterbender's bare chest.

He looked back up at Katara's face, finding out that her head was turned to one side, afraid to make eye contact with him. He smiled at how cute she was being and cupped her cheek in his hand, turning her head to face him and he kissed her gingerly on the lips. "Don't worry, Katara. You're beautiful."

At Aang's comforting words, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast, blushing and smiling shyly. Aang blushed and looked at his hand on her flesh, giving the mound an experimental squeeze. He looked up as he heard Katara sigh contently, figuring that he was doing something right and took his explorations further. He soon lowered his head directly above her breasts, kissing one of her breasts while one of his hands fondled her attended breast.

Katara, who no longer shy, moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention Aang was giving her and her breasts. Suddenly, Katara felt something different and her eyes shot open, seeing her boyfriend's mouth around her nipple, his tongue circling the sensitive flesh. At that, Katara moaned and noticed that Aang still had his undergarments on and stretched her hands in order to grab them at the waistband, the fabric still wet from their earlier swim and tugged them down, leaving Aang completely naked.

Aang unlatched himself from Katara's breasts, blushing deeply and rested on his stomach, hiding his erection from Katara. Katara giggled and like what Aang did to comfort her, she kissed him sweetly and grabbed his hips, encouraging him to sit up, which he did, closing his eyes tightly to avoid seeing Katara's reaction. Upon sitting up on the bed, Katara sat up herself to get a better view and blushed. Aang was as handsome naked as he was clothed, maybe more. She crawled to him and gently pushed him to lie down, kissing him. Aang obliged by lying down but reclining on his arms.

"You're perfect, Aang." Katara reassured, smiling and placed a hand on his navel, making Aang blush.

"Not as perfect as you." He retorted charmingly, his hand resting on her thigh as she hovered over him. Katara blushed a bit and got off of Aang, resting next to his thigh and the hand that was on his navel gently gripping the base of his penis which made Aang fluttered his eyes closed in nervousness and pleasure. He had never let anyone near that area before and he knew how sensitive it was, but he trusted Katara and let her continue her ministrations.

He opened his eyes and groaned as Katara began stroking his, her hand going from the base of his penis to the head. Katara saw Aang's reaction and continued doing go, keeping her strokes at a slow and steady pace. Aang instinctually began bucking his hips with Katara's strokes, which silently told Katara to quicken her strokes, which she did. Aang panted heavily and soon he began feeling his crotch tense up and he quickly grabbed Katara's hand.

"What's wrong…?" Katara frowned and asked, thinking she did something wrong.

"Well, I'm kinda close to… you know… I mean... I just want to wait until… uh…" Aang hinted shyly, which Katara understood immediately; they both knew that if Aang were to orgasm now that the night would pretty much be over. With that, she pulled away and kissed her boyfriend, smiling at his shyness.

"I understand Aang." Katara smiled and kissed Aang deeper, her tongue roaming his mouth as he happily returned the favor. Katara quickly pulled away, feeling Aang's thumbs hooked in her last article of clothing. Shyly, she pulled away even more, her cheek completely flushed.

"Katara, it's ok… you know I think you're beautiful…" Aang whispered, his lips on her ear lobe, gently nibbling it. His affectionate love bites relaxed the waterbender's body as he slowly removed the last article of clothing.

Katara felt the cool breeze between her legs and hid her face in Aang's shoulder, blushing deeply as her full body was now exposed to the airbender. Aang blushed as well, bring raised by monks, he wasn't taught much about female anatomy, and this area of Katara baffled him in a way.

He gently pulled her away from him and flipped her, laying her down where he once was and took her hips in his hands, caressing them in reassurance. Katara relaxed slightly under his touch and her legs seemed to have fallen limp onto the bed, which Aang saw and slid his hands down to her thighs, caressing them slowly.

Katara let out a contented sigh but soon hiccupped as she felt Aang gently spread his legs open. "Aang! What're you…?" Katara panicked slightly and closed her legs back up nervously against the avatar's hands. Aang sighed sweetly and kissed her.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered as he brushed stray hairs from her face. Katara nodded her answer and relaxed her legs against the bed as she knew she could trust Aang.

Aang spread her legs again and looked at her womanhood with amazement and confusion. He could see that both her inner and outer folds were damp and swollen from arousal and experimentally placed a finger between her folds, making Katara gasp.

Aang liked this reaction and lied down on his stomach between her legs, getting a better view of Katara's womanhood. He studied it for a bit, using his fingers to spread her outer folds and studied her anatomy even closer. He scooted closer to her crotch and he was immediately intoxicated by her scent and he used a finger to roam her, finding her entrance and gently pushed his finger in. At this Katara's flinched a bit, making Aang look up, making sure she alright and once he knew she was okay, Aang pushed his finger in a little more and blushed at the feeling.

She was tight and her walls squeezed on his finger, but her lubricant made it easy for him to pull his finger free and he examined the clear liquid on his finger, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Blushing, he experimentally put his finger in his mouth, tasting the liquid, which he liked. As if by instinct, Aang scooted closed and placed his mouth over her folds, licking up her juices, which made Katara's once closed eyes become wide open, amazing at what her boyfriend was doing.

"Aang…" Katara murmured in pleasure as Aang continued, his tongue finding her clitoris and flicking it. Aang noticed this reaction and focused all of his attention on that hardened nub, making Katara moan louder and more frequently.

Katara looked at Aang through half-lidded eyes, blushing at his actions. Soon enough, Katara felt her core heat up and she felt her legs shaking, aching for release. "Aang... I...I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt her body spasm and closed her eyes, moaning loudly in ecstasy.

Aang was also surprised by Katara's orgasm, his mouth covered in the clear liquid. The airbender smiled and licked what he could off his lips and wiped the rest of the liquid on his wrist. He hovered over Katara and kissed her sweetly, his tongue exploring her mouth before pulling away and positioning his erected penis at her entrance.

Before he entered her Aang grabbed Katara hands and held them in his, which Katara squeezed in return. "You ready?" Aang braced himself, the head of his penis against her firmly as the water bender nodded, bracing herself as well.

With that, Aang slowly slid in, groaning at the new sensation, once he was full in, he looked down at Katara's face, tears streaming down her face and her teeth clenched in pain. Aang stood still and released his hands from hers, hugging her in an embrace to calm her, kissing her tears away. Pulling away, Aang looked into Katara's blue eyes, waiting for her to be ready and she nodded, telling him that he could move.

He started out slow, only pulling out a couple inches before carefully pushing back in. As he did that, he studied Katara's face; knowing that she was in pain and he hated that he was causing it and leaned down to kiss her, comforting her as he moved.

Katara tried her best to hold her tears back, feeling the stinging pain of her walls being stretched out. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's tattooed body, kissing him in return to take her mind off the pain. Fortunately for her, she was beginning to feel the stinging pain diminish and it was being replaced by pleasure and she let out a soft moan and instinctually bucked her hips with his.

Aang sped up a little bit inside her as he noticed the difference in Katara and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on it passionately. As he moved, Katara continued to feel pleasure, her moans and pants more frequent and her arms wrapped around Aang tightly. Aang groaned louder as they moved in rhythm, pushing and pulling together and apart… become one with each other.

Soon, the couple was moving at full speed, panting and moaning in sync. Pleasure and desire driving them and soon enough, both were near orgasm; Katara's hands gripped Aang shoulders tightly, her body quivering and her teeth clenched again at the sheer pleasure. Aang was close also, panting and groaning with each thrust, his erection pulsing as he inched closer to his climax.

"A...Aang!" Katara moaned and arched her back in pleasure, feeling a heat sweep over her and her body shook violently as the girl climaxed. Aang soon followed, pushing himself entirely inside her and spilling his seed, moaning with her. Once their orgasms were over, Aang pulled out and lazily lied down beside her, panting and covering in sweat as he took Katara in his arms.

"I love you Aang… so much." Katara mumbled, panting and snuggling against his chest.

"I love you too Katara…" Aang groaned, still panting lightly and soon drifted into sleep. Katara giggled softly as her boyfriend quickly fell asleep and she did the same.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter of the fan-fiction! After about six days of typing and editing it is finally over… well this chapter is! This may be updated once a week or twice a week depending on how well the story moves along. Anyway, suggestions are always welcome as well as constructive criticism... please NO FLAMES.

-Until Then, Blu


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Time for chapter two, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will try to update this story as soon as possible! Also, I finally saw every Legend of Korra episode from recording them… and is it just me or is Aang's adult voice AND adult self really hot? Just saying… they should have more episode of Aang just for the sake of hearing his voice and seeing his facial hair. Anyway, enjoy.

- Blu

Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

* * *

Chapter Two

Aang groaned as he woke, the rising sun blinding his sight temporarily as he sat up. After stretching, Aang examined his room from the night before; both his and Katara's undergarments were strewn all over, and the rest of the room did no better, half of the blankets were on the floor and in a tangled mess. He blushed and then turned to see Katara's sleeping form. Her long, curly brunette hair was a mess, but Aang didn't care. He always thought Katara was beautiful. He lovingly placed a hand on Katara's bare waist and continued to be lost in memories from last night. Then it suddenly hit him. His and Katara's clothes were still at the pond.

"Katara, wake up!" Aang rushed, though still shaking her gently and only receiving a tired groan. "Katara, please get up… we left our clothes outside last night." This got Katara up but she wasn't exactly in a hurry.

"Well what's the big deal about that?" The tired waterbender asked as she sat up, stretching.

"Oh I don't know. Sokka or someone else might find them." Aang answered bluntly which woke Katara up right away as she shuffled for her undergarments, hastily putting them on as Aang followed her actions.

Silently the couple exited Aang's room and slowly made it past the other doors, only to be greeted by Sokka, which immediately made the couple freeze. In Sokka's hands, were their clothes, clenched tightly in the warrior's hands in anger.

"Hey Aang, may you explain these to me?" Sokka raised his hand which the clothes were in.

"Well... uh..." Aang started, blushing. Katara sighed and stepped in.

"It's none of your business, Sokka, but if you_ must_ know, Aang and I went swimming last night." Katara exclaimed, walking up to her brother and grabbing her clothes from his hands.

"Whatever Katara, I'm not stupid! You guys slept together didn't you?" He accused, his anger growing

"And what if we did?" Katara snarled, putting on her blue robe, this made Sokka become enraged.

"What if you did? Well I'll tell you what…" Sokka shouted and was about to continue but soon found it useless to reason with his sister, knowing Katara's stubbornness. "You know what? I'm not going to continue this any further. I'll just talk to you later about this, but until then, Aang and I need to get to City Hall."

With that, Sokka left the room and headed outside towards Appa. Katara sighed and tied the sash around her waist and Aang finished putting on his tunic. Aang smiled weakly at his girlfriend and kissed her.

"I'll be back later, ok?" Aang hugged Katara, noticing tears forming in her eyes, which soon disappeared. Katara smiled back weakly and followed Aang outside before stopping on the balcony.

"Ok, sweetie. Be careful of Sokka." She joked and watched Aang get on Appa before flying away.

* * *

The short flight to Republic City was silent and awkward, Aang could sense that Sokka was angry with him and he honestly wanted to get this resolved as soon as possible to release the tension. Sighing Aang turned around to look at Sokka.

"Hey Sokka… I just want you to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Katara. You know that…" Aang started and was interrupted by his friend.

"I know Aang, but Katara is my little sister… it… it's just weird to see her growing up... and after knowing what just went on with you two… you can't blame me for being protective." Sokka explained, surprisingly calm.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Well… I was. But Katara's her own person and so are you; I can't stop her or you from doing or not doing anything." He reasoned. "I'm a bit disappointed to be honest; I thought you guys would wait until marriage." At that, Aang frowned, somewhat sad at this.

"I'm sorry Sokka… but I love Katara with all my heart, I want to marry her, and Katara loves me. Just please understand that." Aang explained, hoping for Sokka to understand. Lucky for Aang, Sokka smiled a bit.

"I know, Aang." Sokka shrugged, smiling a bit wider and reclined on Appa's saddle.

Once at the City Hall, Aang rested Appa beside the hall's steps and both he and Sokka walked inside, being greeted by the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation councilmen as well as Zuko.

"It's good to see you guys again." Zuko smiled and stood beside Aang and Sokka on the rounded table.

"Nice to see you too Zuko." Aang greeted in return before taking his seat on the council beside Sokka and the Fire Nation councilman.

"Gentlemen, last year, Aang and I had built Republic City on the principal that benders and non-benders can live together in peace according to the Harmony Restoration Movement. Today, Republic City is getting to the population where crime is an almost daily basis, so we are here to discuss on how to control the situation at hand." The councilmen nodded and Sokka stood up.

"We need some sort of police system, maybe with air ship that patrol the city from above." Sokka started. "I was thinking that we could use Toph's skill as a metal bender for this. She currently is the teacher in her own school and I just feel that she could create the police system we need."

"That could work, but how will we get started?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I'm sure if I tell Toph about this she'll think of something. She's been wanting to put metal bending to a good use."

"Alright, any objections?" Aang spoke up, standing up. Once he saw that no one was opposed to this idea, he began to speak. "Now, I know that I am a councilman and I have a responsibility to this city, but as the Avatar, I must stand down from my position as Air Nomad representative to continue making world peace my top priority." Aang announced, which left the entire council in shock.

"Aang, I understand that you're the Avatar, but... you're kind of the only one that can represent the Air Nomads… for you're the only one." The Fire Nation councilman spoke.

"Not exactly, I'm the last airbender, not the last nomad. See, on the Air Temple Island, there are people that I am currently teaching the Air Nomadic ways to in order to continue my people's culture… the Air Acolytes. I will have one of them take my place on the council."

"Why can't Katara take your place? As far as we know, she has taken on the Air Nomad cultures and such for the most part." Zuko reasoned and Aang shook his head.

"I already gave her the offer, and she declined. For one, she was raised in the Water Tribe, which if we want to keep peace, we have to be fair within our government. Secondly, Katara plans to go with me to help keep peace around the world." Aang explained.

* * *

Across the water, Katara had finished getting cleaned up, her hair finally brushed and her skin clean. She decided on taking it slow and easy today, she was still tired from last night and not to mention the fact that she was very sore. Only in her undergarments, Katara rested beside the pond of the Island and placed her feet inside, hoping it would help cool her on the hot summer day.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Katara perked her head up and turned around seeing Toph walking towards her.

"Hey Toph, what's up?" Katara smiled, swishing her feet in the cool water and sighing as a small breeze began coming her way.

"Hey, I know what you and Twinkle Toes did." The blind girl said bluntly and sat beside Katara and spit away from her, making Katara blush.

"Oh… you know?" was all Katara could really think of to say, her face darkened from her blush.

"How can I _not_? Your vibrators were off the charts and I could barely sleep because you guys were so loud!" Toph complained and Katara's face went much redder, nervously tugging at her hair. "And I just gotta say… way to go, Sugar Queen!" Toph joked, 'tapping' Katara on the shoulder.

"Heh... thanks?" Katara replied, rubbing her sore shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't until sunset that the meeting ended and Zuko, Aang and Sokka had walked down towards Appa, continuing to talking about the next step in Republic City. Once outside, they were greeted by Mai, flashing her rare smile.

"Finally, how was the meeting?" Mai asked, kissing her now fiancé on the cheek.

"It went pretty good. I'm pretty exhausted from it." Zuko returned the kissed, pecking Mai on the forehead.

"You know Zuko, it's getting late. You and Mai are welcome on Air Temple Island." Aang offered as he petted the bison's nose.

"I'd like that a lot Aang." Zuko smiled warmly and Mai nodded in agreement. Aang smiled and flew up atop of Appa head, tightening Appa's horn-reins as he waited for everyone to climb into the bison's saddle.

"Appa yip-yip." Aang commanded, a large smile on his face as his animal guide took off.

When the group arrived, they were greeted by the women and the Acolytes. Aang slid off Appa and hugged Katara tightly, smiling.

"So, how was it?" Katara asked, curious.

"Well… I resigned as Air Nomad councilman." Aang shrugged. "One of the Acolytes will be taking my place." Katara nodded.

"Oh, Toph, I think we finally have an idea of how you can use your metal bending." Sokka started, which made Toph perk her head up, interested.

"What?"

"A police force, you could get your students to help you and such. We just need to figure out how you can use metal bending for police working." Sokka explained

"So let me get this straight, I can metal bend _and_ punish people?" Sokka nodded. "Sweet; I'm in." Toph smirked, loving the thought of being able to 'torment' criminals.

Once Aang showed Zuko and Mai their room, he showed them around the island and introduce them to many of the Acolytes. Finally Aang had stopped at the front balcony, looking out towards Aang Memorial Island.

"The statue I commissioned is starting out nicely." Zuko observed and Aang agreed. The statue of Aang was only built up to the knees, but the detail was still incredible.

"You know Zuko… you didn't have to commission a statue of me." Aang chuckled then frowned, "Especially after what happened between us last year…"

"Don't mention it Aang. Consider it a gift from the Fire Nation to symbolize peace." Zuko shrugged, patting Aang on the shoulder, making the Avatar smile.

* * *

That night, Aang noticed that Katara was beginning to act strange; she just wasn't herself. He studied her and noticed she was much more fidgety and she seemed as though she was scared.

"Katara… is everything ok?" Aang asked, walking towards her as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about last night…" Katara said hesitantly.

"You don't regret it do you…?" Aang frowned, fearing the worst.

"Sprits no, Aang. But… we didn't exactly think of the possibly repercussions…"

"As in…?" Aang still didn't get it. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at Katara and she sighed.

"I could be pregnant Aang." She said bluntly, trying to fight tears.

"Oh… Oh!" Aang finally got it and hugged his worrisome girlfriend. "You shouldn't have to worry about that now Katara… but even if you were pregnant, you know I wouldn't leave you."

"I know you won't, I know… I just can't help but worry… we're kinda young to be parents." Katara reasoned and took off her blue robe, getting ready for bed.

"What happened to the 'I'm an adult' attitude?" Aang joked which earned a playful nudge from Katara.

'Whatever Avatar; now get to bed." She teased back, smiling wide.

"Aww, but I don't want to." Aang complained and hugged Katara from behind, kissing her neck sensually.

"Aang… what're you doing?" Katara giggled and reached her hands behind her, caressing Aang's smooth head.

"Oh… nothing…" He mused in a sing-song voice, his hands traveling lower, stopping at her hips and hooking his thumbs in her undergarment. Katara blushed at this and turned towards him, kissing him heatedly, her tongue forcing its way into Aang's mouth and making him groan.

Katara, with her lips still attached to her boyfriend's, guided her and Aang to the bed before Aang fell over on the bed, letting her fall on top of him. Like last night, they looked for approval in each other's eyes, and once they got that approval, each one took their time to strip the other.

Once they were both bare, Aang rolled them over and positioned his erection on her womanhood, preparing to push inside until Katara gripped his hips, keeping him from moving. Aang looked down at her confused by her action and she just smiled.

"I want to try something." Katara gently pushed Aang and signaled him to lie down, which he obliged. Once Katara saw that he was comfortable, she climbed over him and grabbed the base of Aang's penis, positioning it and then Katara carefully sat on it as the erection entered her.

Aang blushed deeply as he saw his manhood slide into her and moaned as he felt Katara's walls hug him and he brought his hands to her waist, caressing her soft flesh. Since she was still sore, Katara winced a little as she grinded herself against him, making the penis exit and enter her.

The two moaned as they relived the pleasure of last night, Katara keeping her motions long and slow, her hands resting firmly on Aang's chest for balance. Katara kept her pace until she felt comfortable enough to speak up, which she did. As her grinds quickened, Aang began bucking his hips with her, pushing himself deeper inside her, hitting her g-spot and making Katara toss her head up in pleasure.

Minutes later, the couple was now frantic. Wanting and needing each other as their grinds and bucks got faster and harder. Katara bit her lip, mumbling Aang's name and stifling her loud moans as her orgasm claimed her, her body shaking violently and her inner walls pulsing. Aang wasn't far behind, ejaculating inside of her and groaning her name as she collapsed on his chest in the midst of her orgasm.

Soon, both of the bender's had calmed from their climax and Katara winced, and began rolling off of Aang with protest from Aang, which Katara couldn't help but sleepily giggle at and to stop Aang's disapproving groan she lied in his arms yet again. "Better?" She teased and kissed Aang sweetly. He smiled sleepily and hugged her tightly as she lay atop him.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I know it's really boring and not so… sexy? If that's the right word for it. Anyway as usually, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome!

- Blu


	3. NOTICE Story on Hold

NOTICE:

I apologize greatly for the delay, as of now, "Made Of Love" is on hold. I have major writer's block and current family issues, the huge fires in Fort Collins (High Park fire) and Colorado Springs (Waldo Canyon fire) have affected me greatly with my friends and family living in those areas, so I have only been thinking about the safety of them. Also, I keep thinking of ideas for Korra/Bolin fan fictions, so I'll work on that for a bit until I can get out of this writer's block funk.

Right now, I am a few paragraphs of my Korra/Bolin story; it'll be a collection of one-shots to get my brain thinkin' again.

PREVIEW:

Korra turned around to face Mako, confused and somewhat uplifted. "So… you do like me?" The firebender sighed and finally admitted it.

"Yes, but… I like Asami too. I'm just a little confused and…" Korra cut him off, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Well honestly Mako, I take back what I said. We aren't made for each other. Unlike you, Bolin actually isn't a jerk to me like you first were. He liked me before he knew I was the Avatar and if it weren't for him, you'd have never met me and I would've never joined the Fire Ferrets…" she paused and turned towards the bay again, gazing at Air Temple Island. "Bolin and I actually have a lot in common. I'm glad I gave him a chance tonight…"

She heard Mako leave as his footsteps fade away towards the Arena and not two seconds after, she heard softer steps which she assumed was Bolin. "Um… Korra?" Bolin called and cleared his throat, his voice cracking.

Korra turned around and widened her eyes as she was nose to nose with a large bouquet of pink roses. Korra is in shock, no one has even given her flowers and she shyly took them. "Thank you, Bo." She thanked and sniffed them, loving sweet fragrance.

The earthbender shrugged and blushed, scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing… really. It's just a little thank you for tonight. I mean… I kinda see how you look at Mako and…" He frowned and paused trying to fight small tears. Korra saw this and quickly kissed him then held it for what seemed like minutes.

-END PREVIEW-

The story, takes place during episode 5 of LoK is what might've happened if Korra hadn't kissed Mako during the tournament. And yes, I am aware that Korra and Mako are dating, but I'm still a huge "BoKorra" shipper/supporter.

Anyway, I am so sorry for this story being on hold. If any of you have ANY IDEAS for Chapter three, PLEASE let me know.

- Blu


End file.
